Life of a Rurouni
by shadow child
Summary: Soujirou has left the juppon gatana, wanting to find a purpose in life. however, he soon stumbles upon a girl who might have the same fate as him if he doesn't do anything. Please r&r.
1. Leaving the past behind

Life of a Rurouni  
  
Disclaimer: we all know that I do not own rurouni kenshin or any other   
characters from the tv series. They are all the creations of the great   
Watsuki Nobuhiro. Hope you enjoy this story as much I like writing it!   
Happy reading!!!   
P/s my Japanese is really really very bad so please bear with me.  
  
SPOILER ALERT: Episode 55 Tragedy in the Storm Soujirou's past  
  
Prologue: Leaving the past behind  
  
'Everything so new and beautiful!' Soujirou thought to himself as he lay down by a tree   
near the riverbank, gazing at the silvery stars that shone so brightly in the night sky.   
It has been probably about two months ever since his last battle with Himura-san. It seemed   
like it was only yesterday when he had lost the battle to Battousai.   
  
'Iie, not Battousai, just like I'm no longer Tenken no Soujirou, but Seta Soujirou the   
rurouni.'  
  
Soon after he had left the Juppon Gatana, he received news on Shishio's and Yumi-san's   
death. Surprisingly, their deaths did not upset him as much as he thought it would have.   
Shishio, the man who taught Soujirou everything he knew was gone and he didn't really feel   
much grief.   
  
'Tsuyo kereba iki, Yowa kereba Shin.' The main principle that he had lived by ever since   
Shishio 'saved' him from his foster parents many years ago. The strong survive and the weak   
shall die…  
  
Soujirou pushed the memories of his past to the back of his mind. 'Remembering the past   
does not help in the progress of this journey. All it does is give me headaches. Well, so   
does thinking and all the emotions that had been unlocked in my last battle with Himura-san.'  
Soujirou giggled at this thought.  
  
"Maa…its late I really should go to sleep now." With that, he closed his eyes and soon   
drifted away into a calming slumber that he knew he deserved.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Soujirou had finished his work, he finally found the time to clean the wound that   
was caused by a sake bottle that was thrown at him by his grandfather who owned a rice mill.  
  
Suddenly…  
  
'Arg!!!!!'   
  
Soujirou, curious to know who was screaming ran to the direction in which the sound was   
heard. When more screaming and battle cries were heard, Soujirou paused just beyond the   
light and in the shadows. He slowly peaked to see what was going on, only to find a very   
badly burnt man, who was covered in bandages, finishing off a police officer who was probably   
on duty that night.  
  
Soujirou, frightened by what he had just witnessed, tried to escape. Unfortuantely, he   
made his presence known to the killer when he accidentally stepped on a twig.   
  
"You saw me," the killer said turning around. "Brat! Because you have seen me, I'll have   
to…kill you!" The man said as he made his way towards the young boy.  
  
At first Soujirou was afraid, but as the man slowly raised his sword, he starts smiling.  
Puzzled at the boy's reaction, he asked, "Are you that happy to die?"   
  
At first, his only response was an even bigger smile. But soon, Soujirou says in a terrified   
voice, "Huh? What?" then starts laughing with his head bowed down.  
  
The man just looked at Soujirou for a while before saying, "Brat, I'll let you live if   
you get me bandages and food…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soujirou woke with a start. Not only because of the dream, but also mainly because he   
thought heard some movement from somewhere in the bushes. As he stood up to make his way   
towards the sound, he let his hand slide slowly down towards the hilt of his katana. To his   
surprise, it was just a false alarm. It was just a young deer that had probably gotten lost   
from its herd.  
  
Soujirou, having already woken up decided to help the poor creature. Besides, he knew how   
it felt to be lost and alone.He reached into his little bag and pulled out what was to be   
his breakfast. Soujirou was hoping to calm the animal down first. Fortunately for him, the   
little deer was accepting his treat. However, Soujirou didn't know that something of such   
small size could eat so much!   
  
'This little one sure can eat a lot!' He thought to himself as he patted it on the back.   
  
'If only Yumi-san was here, she would probably be trying to teach the animal some table   
manners!' Soujirou couldn't help but to burst out laughing when he pictured it in his mind.  
  
Soujirou slowly relaxed, however his guard was still up for anyone who might be after   
him. For the past few days, he had a feeling that someone somewhere was watching him.   
However, whenever he turned around there would be no one there. Once again for the second   
time that night, Soujirou fell into a soothing sleep, but unlike the last one, this one was   
free from dreams and nightmares.  
  
  
The next morning, Soujirou woke up to find his bag literally eaten! For the first time   
in a long time, Soujirou really wanted to cry. Everything he had was in that bag. Including   
all of his… money!  
  
"Oh no!" Soujirou quickly scrambled to the remains of his bag.   
  
Fortunately, his money pouch was still intact.  
  
'Phew, that was close. It may not be much, but it sure is better then nothing.' 'Oh well,   
now for breakfast. Since I don't have anything right now, I guess its back to fishing.'   
  
Soujirou slowly stood up, fastened his katana at his side and made his way back to the   
river where he had intended to stay. Until he caught something for breakfast.  
  
After breakfast, Soujirou cleared up and moved on. While walking, he suddenly recalled   
the dream he had the night before.   
  
'I wonder what it was supposed to mean?' 'I've never   
had any dreams before. So why start now?' This went on for quite awhile, until…  
  
"Ah!, I really shouldn't think so much, because if I do, I land up in a hole somewhere   
soon." He told himself as he stared at the big hole that someone had dug, and at his right   
foot,which stopped just outside the hole.  
  
'There sure are some weird people nowadays, digging holes in the ground in the middle of   
nowhere.' He said walking away with his back towards the hole.  
  
By the time a town had came into sight, it was already late afternoon. Soujirou speeded   
up his pace a little. 'Yatta! Finally I can sleep comfortably in a normal bed.' When   
suddenly it struck him that he was close to being broke. With the small sum of money he   
had left, he could barely afford dinner.   
  
'Himura-san, what did you do in a situation like this? Surely you had run low on money   
at least once in your years of wandering.'  
  
'Ah yes, since it's a town, there is bound to be merchants who might be happy to hire a   
guard. I might even be lucky enough to find a generous one.' "Then again, maybe not." He   
whispered to himself as he got a closer look at the town.   
  
It looked like a typhoon had just been through it. The houses look like they haven't been   
repaired in a long long time. The walls were dirty. Even some of the tiles that made the   
roofs of the houses were falling off. And to add to it, it was deserted, barely two or three   
people walked the streets.As Soujirou got closer to the town, it was no wonder very few   
people were outdoors, the town stunk, really badly. It gave off a suffocating smell. Besides   
that,therewere guards patrolling the streets, at every corner and ally. But this didn't   
stop him from wanting to go to the town.   
  
'Besides, I need to go through town, it is definitely much better than climbing a mountain   
anytime.' With that thought in mind, Soujirou moved towards the town.  
  
*~@~*  
Well, this is my first fic so please be kind and review   
it so I'll try and improve it if I can. Also let me know if I   
should continue it. But anyway...Hope you liked it!!! 


	2. The town called Kuranei

Life of a rurouni  
  
Disclaimer: we all know that I do not own rurouni kenshin or any other characters from the   
tv series. They are all the creations of the great Watsuki Nobuhiro. Hope you enjoy this   
story as much I like writing it! Well, got to write this fast…I should be studying for my   
exams now….  
  
Happy Reading!!!  
  
Chapter 1: The town call Kuranei  
  
As soon as Soujirou had made his way pass the guards, he noticed that the town was much   
bigger then he thought it was. He walked around for awhile, looking for someone, anyone for   
that matter, who he can ask for directions to an inn. But to no avail.  
  
Soujirou knew that there were people in this town, but they were all hiding indoors.   
  
'I wonder what or who they're afraid of?' The town didn't seem like it was always like   
that. Signs and banners for restaurants and inns could be seen everywhere. It must have   
been a very lively place before. Soujirou wandered around town, processing everything   
little thing in his mind.At the same time looking around for an inn where he could stay for   
the night,or if he was lucky, he might just find a merchant somewhere around here.  
  
After quite a bit of walking, some of the streetlights were turned on. Soujirou, too   
caught up in thinking, accidentally walked into a sign.  
  
"Itai!!!" Patting himself, he stood up.  
  
"Blue moon??" He read off the sign.   
  
'Yare yare, its getting dark, maybe I should just ask the owner if I could stay here."   
With that, Soujirou slid open the door and walked in.  
  
"Irasshaimase!(1)" greeted a young girl.  
  
"Are?!" Soujirou responded.  
  
"Ah, gomenasai (2) did I scare you?" she said bowing.  
  
"Iie iie, I just didn't expect anyone to be here."  
  
"Oh I see. Well, come in." she said with a rather familiar smile plastered over her face.  
  
With that, Soujirou walked in as she shut the door behind him. He suddenly realized that   
there were really people in this town. The room that he had just entered was full of   
people, all of them talking and laughing. This puzzled Soujirou even more.   
  
'First, the town was empty, and now this…why don't they want to go outside, not even for a walk for some   
fresh…um…not so fresh air?' The girl, who was not any older then he was, sat him down at a   
table opposite two men who wore swords at their side.  
  
While waiting for the waitress to return, Soujirou decided to find out who they were.  
  
"What can we do?"  
  
"Maybe we can try looking for someone who can at least wield a sword in battle."  
  
"Do you think I haven't tried it? Ever since we entered town today, I haven't even   
spotted a single person who looked like they could survive a battle with a gang of thieves."  
  
Soujirou stopped eaves dropping there, as the waitress had returned with a cup of tea and   
the menu. She gently placed the tea down on the table and handed the menu to Soujirou.   
Remembering the amount of money he had left only ordered rice, tofu and miso soup.  
  
When the waitress came back, she was carrying food for two. She placed the food on the   
table, and smiled again.   
"Ano… would you mind if I sat here to eat?" She asked politely.  
  
"No, since I'm alone."  
  
She slowly sat down opposite Soujirou. Both of the sat like that for awhile, one   
uncomfortable and the other nervous.   
  
"Itadakimasu!(3)" She said.   
  
"Hai! Itadakimasu…" Soujirou nodded as he picked up his chopsticks to begin eating.   
  
Halfway through the meal, "Oh yes, my name is Mayumi Yuka. May I ask what is yours?" She   
asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Hai, Seta Soujirou. Yoroshiku(4)"   
  
"Ano, Seta-kun? You're not from around here are you?"  
  
"Iie, I'm just passing through town, boku wa rurouni (5)"  
  
"Well then, I hope you will enjoy your stay here in Kuranei."  
  
"Kuranei?" Soujirou asked, looking like a ten-year-old boy who is lost in a crowd.  
  
"Hai, Kuranei is the name of this town." She said, trying very hard to hide her laughter.  
  
"Ano… is it that obvious that I'm not from around here?"  
  
"Very. Firstly, most people don't carry katanas. Secondly, you have this 'I'm lost'   
express…" before she could finish the sentence, a man, almost twice Soujirou's size came   
out of the kitchen and motioned to tell her to go back.  
  
"Gomen Seta-kun. I have to go now. Oyasumi.(6)"  
  
"Daijoubu.(7) Oyasumi nasai."  
  
Yuka just stood there smiling at Soujirou for awhile. Soujirou, not knowing what to do, did   
what he was most used to. He smiled back in his usual innocent boyish smile.   
  
  
  
*~@~*  
  
  
  
1) Irasshaimase: Welcome  
  
2) Gomenasai: I'm very sorry  
  
3) Itadakimasu: Let's eat  
  
4) Yoroshiku: Nice to meet you  
  
5) Boku wa rurouni: I'm a rurouni  
  
6) Oyasumi: Good night  
  
7) Daijoubu: It's alright   
  
  
Well that was the first chapter. I know its sounds horrible but please R&R. Arigatou!! 


	3. The Twins

Life of a Rurouni  
  
Disclaimer: we all know that I do not own rurouni kenshin or any other characters from the   
tv series. They are all the wonderful creations of the great Watsuki Nobuhiro. Hope you   
enjoy this story as much I like writing it! Well, got to write this fast…I should be   
studying for my exams now….  
Happy Reading!!!  
  
Chapter 2: The Twins  
  
Soujirou, tired from all the walking that he had done today, decided to spend his money to   
stay at the inn.   
  
'Well, I knew that I would run out of money someday… I just didn't expect it to be so soon.  
But I'll think of something tomorrow. Right now all I want is some sleep.'  
  
Soujirou placed his swords by his futon and slowly fell asleep, unknowing of the danger   
that was going around town.  
  
~*~  
  
"Did you get the girl?" asked a voice in the shadows.  
  
"No, but I did get someone else." a cloaked man answered as he held an unconscious girl   
up.  
  
"tsk tsk. Still not good enough" replied a man as he stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"But… I… can… explain…"   
  
With a flick of his wrist, the man had silenced the soldier. As he cleaned the blood off   
his sword, he walked up to the unconscious girl and placed her over his shoulder, as if she   
didn't weigh anything. As soon as he had claimed his 'prize', the mysterious man   
vanished into the shadows once again.  
  
~*~  
  
The sun was rising in the Eastern sky as Soujirou woke with a start.   
  
'Not again… it's the fifth night in a row that I can't get a full night's sleep. Yare yare,   
now what can I do? It's too early to leave and I can't go back to sleep.' He thought to   
himself as he fell back down to lay on his futon.   
  
There was something wrong, Soujirou could feel it but he just couldn't put his finger on   
it. So, he decided to just lie there, thinking. Something even he had to admit he didn't   
do often. The reason being he didn't like to rack his brains too often. Recalling what   
happened during his last battle with Himura-san did not help him at all.  
  
  
It was just ten minutes later when Soujirou found out that thinking just wasn't one of   
his best qualities.   
'It's still dark out…oh well.' Soon, he quietly made his way down the stairs so as to not   
wake anyone. However, when he reached the bottom of the stairs, he realized that he wasn't   
the only one awake. He heard someone sniffling in the shadows.  
  
Curious, Soujirou walked slowly to the person, intending to find out what was wrong. As he   
got closer, he realized that the person who was crying was a girl.   
"Hello? Daijoubu ka?" Soujirou asked politely as he squat down to face the girl.  
Looking up, the girl shook her head and flung herself on Soujirou. Soujirou, who had never   
been this close to anyone before, didn't know what to do. But, ignorant as he was to people's   
feeling, he was wise enough as to not run away. Instead, he just sat there, letting her cry   
on him until she was ready to tell him what had happened.   
  
When she was ready, she backed away and looked up at him.   
  
"Gomenasai… I think I've ruined your sleeve." She said trying to pat away the tears that   
stained his sleeve, but only managing in spreading it.   
  
"Yuka-chan! What are you doing up and crying to early in the morning?" a shocked Soujirou   
exclaimed, almost forgetting that there were people upstairs who were still sleeping. She   
shook her head twice before answering.   
  
"Iie iie, that's my twin sister. When they couldn't find me, they took her away and left   
this note." She said holding up a small piece of paper, which was now stained with her tears.  
  
Soujirou slowly took the piece of paper from her and scanned through it. Wanting to help   
Yuka and her sister, Soujirou needed to ask some questions.   
  
"Boku no namae wa(1)Seta Soujirou." He introduced himself, hoping she would do the same.  
  
"Ah… watashi no namae wa Mayumi Kaede.(2)" She said softly in between her sobs. "They took   
my sister looking for me… please, if you knew my sister, help me get her back."   
  
"Hai!, but first, I need to know who is 'they' and what did they want with you that was so   
important that they had to kidnap your sister?"  
  
"I not too sure who they are exactly, because they hide in the shadows. But they did try   
to take me away once but I managed to escape. I'm not too sure why they want me either,   
and they just won't leave us alone."   
  
"Then why don't you try moving on to the next town or something." Asked Soujirou.  
  
At this, she looked up at him and smiled. Soujirou realized that she and her sister   
share the same smile. 'Well of course they do, they're twins.' he thought to himself.  
  
"Because we are not like that, ever since Yuka and I were young, we never ran away from   
anything. Instead, we stood together all the time and always overcame any obstacle that we   
came across." She answered proudly. "She was always the one who thought about the things we   
would do, and I would do it. Like two bodies with one mind ne?"   
  
At this, worry once again shone in her midnight blue eyes.  
  
"It's not much to start with, but there may be a way to find out."  
  
"But how? Even I have no idea who is behind this." asked the now confused Kaede.  
  
"We give them what they want." Soujirou stood up and was beginning to walk away when…  
  
"What, after they took my sister you want me to just give up and go with them too!"   
  
"No, you'll see. I'll come back after the sun sets tonight and explain. Ja ne!" He said   
walking out of the door.  
  
"Matte(3)!"She said running after him.  
  
But it was too late, Soujirou was nowhere in sight.  
  
'Just what is that boy thinking of…' she sighed as she stood staring at the rays of lights   
that were creeping slowly over the horizon.  
  
*~@~*  
  
1)Boku/watashi no namae wa: My name is (boku is usually only used by males, watashi by females)  
  
2)Kaede: to everyone who watches the anime slam dunk, I know what you are thinking but its  
not. Kaede as a girl's name means maple leaf.  
  
3)Matte: Wait  
  
Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, (though I can't believe that you actually read   
it). Oh well, Pls r&r and tell me what you think about this story. Arigatou!!  
(But...hehe…gomen nasai minna-san, I don't think I'll have time to continue this story   
until the exams are over…which will be around late October) 


	4. Into the shadows *part one*

Life of a Rurouni  
  
  
This is a really short chapter. I couldn't think of anything at that time so… that explains   
why this chapter is so short. Another reason is because my brother was rushing me. Also, I   
wanted this to be a little cliffhanger.  
Hehe…;)   
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rurouni kenshin characters…we all very well know who   
does…soo….Happy Reading!!!  
  
  
Into the Shadows *part1*  
  
  
The sun was already setting in the darkening sky. The moon was slowly making its way up   
from behind the mountains when Soujirou realized that it was about time he should find his   
way back to the inn.  
  
'Yare yare… is it sun set already?' Soujirou thought to himself as he paused at the side   
of a small lane to look up at the sky. The sky looked so surreal, as if it was painted there.  
It was pink, with streaks of purple in them. Hidden behind the clouds, the sun still shone   
fiercely, tinting the clouds a golden yellow.   
  
'Well, I should get going now if I want to have dinner' Soujirou noted as he recalled   
the number of people who had occupied the inn's restaurant the night before.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Where am I?" Yuka asked as she sat upright on a bed. She found herself in a richly   
decorated room. On the walls, there were paintings which held pictures of various sceneries.   
The window was covered with a curtain with two layers. One of which looked like it was made   
of silk, the other was a translucent material. The bed she was sleeping on was a four-poster   
bed. Its covers were delicately sewn together. Each stitch looked and probably was perfect.  
  
When her eyes met with a shadowed area of the room, she noticed that there was someone   
sitting there.  
  
"So… I hope the room is to your liking." He asked.  
  
Yuka jumped to her feet. "Where am I? Who are you and what do you want with me?"  
  
"My my… you are as straight forward as your sister. By the way, how is she? Well I hope."   
He said in a mocking voice as he stood up from his seat and stepped into the light. His long   
hair was silver, and not that which came with old age. His eyes were a greenish-blue, like   
the sea itself. His clothes were as foreign to her as his looks. He wore black boots at his   
feet. His top and his pants were black, smooth western designs were embroidered on the edges   
of his selves, collar and the side of his pants.  
  
'He is definitely not from around here.' Yuka noted as she continued to scan her   
surroundings.  
  
"What do you want from us?" Yuka questioned the man.  
  
"Us? You seem to be mistaken. I only want your sister, but it seems that one of my men   
brought you instead of her here." He replied as he approached Yuka slowly.  
  
"Then I can just leave now since you don't need me here." The now frightened girl said in   
response as she back stepped trying to get away from him, only to find herself cornered by   
the wall.  
  
The man shook his head. " tsk tsk … we can't let the bait slip away before we get the   
catch can we. There has been a change of plans now." He said as he took one last step towards   
her and knocked her out cold.  
  
  
"Seta-kun? Are you sure about this." Kaede asked, a little nervous about things. "I mean,   
I have never handled any weapons before, although I did use a knife and a staff to defend   
myself the last time they attacked. What if I slip or something worse like cutting myself or…"   
  
Kaede was wearing Soujirou's clothes as she did not have any fighting or loose clothes of   
her own. She had to sew strings on the inside of the hakama to prevent revealing too much.   
She was equipped with a small dagger which she kept well hidden in her hakama. Also, at her   
side, she had Soujirou's wakizashi.(1)  
  
"You will be fine. I'll be fighting with you if they pick one." In the dark, Kaede could   
vaguely tell that he was smiling again.  
  
"Who are you anyway, how can you help the people you have just met so readily." She asked.  
  
"I told you, I am a rurouni looking for my reason in life. I just happened to wander   
here and meet up with people who need my help." He replied, a little puzzled why she asked   
him these questions. Especially since this was such a crucial time.  
  
"No, the real you, before you became a rurouni. Please tell me. I need to know." She said   
in a pleading voice,  
  
"I think this really is not the time to discuss this topic." He said as he glared past her   
shoulder.Sensing that someone was behind her, Kaede spun around on the balls of her feet.   
She saw a group of man, all more then a head taller than her. The leader was standing in a   
fighting stance with his hands tightly clenched around his katana. Immediately, her instincts   
took over. Her hands moved to her wakizashi. She was about to draw it when she felt someone's   
hand grasp her shoulder.  
  
  
*~@~*  
  
1) Wakazashi: A Japanese short sword.  
  
Arigatou minna-san for reading. Pls r&r and tell me what you think of the story so far. 


	5. Into the shadows *part2*

Life of a Rurouni  
  
Another mini chapter to follow the one before.hehehe…;)  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rurouni kenshin characters…we all very well know who does…soo….Happy Reading!!!  
Now… on with the story…  
  
Into the shadows  
  
Being tense about being outnumbered, she used the wakazashi's sheath and hit the person   
in the stomach without turning.  
  
"Itai!" Soujirou said rubbing his stomach. "I thought you said that you have never   
handled a sword before."  
  
"Gomenasai Seta-kun." Kaede said as she went to his side to help him up.  
  
"Daijobu. Daijobu." The young boy said, as he slowly regained his composure.  
  
Some of the men around them started snickering, and saying how easy it would be to get   
the girl.  
  
"Hand over the girl." The leader of the group shouted. At this, his men kept quiet and   
were serious once again, as if the scene before them had never taken place.  
  
"Ano…Seta-kun." Kaede begin to panic as she tugged on one of Soujirou's sleeves, but was   
hushed by him immediately.   
  
"What if I refuse?" Soujirou asked.  
  
"Haha… you are indeed a brave young kid. But a foolish one none-the-less." He begin to   
draw his sword which was hanging at his side up until now.  
  
"I don't want to resort to fighting. But, if this is the way you want it. Fine by me."   
Soujirou said in his ever calming and sometimes unnerving voice.   
  
"Seta-kun, are you sure you can match up to him. Do you know who he is?" Kaede whispered   
to Soujirou in a worried voice. "I don't want you to get hurt because of this."  
  
"Arigatou for worrying about me but I think you should prepare to defend yourself too.   
I'll be there if you can't handle them, so don't worry. As for who he is, I don't need to   
know the name of the person who I am about to defeat."  
  
"You sure are a confident little boy. I'm surely going to enjoy killing you." The huge   
man replied to his remarks.  
  
"But sir, our orders were to bring anyone who sides with the girl back alive too." A   
soldier behind him whispered.  
  
"Urusai! I don't care about our orders anymore. We only need the girl alive." He shouted   
at the soldier who was now probably frightened beyond his imaginations.  
  
With that, the oversized man charged at Soujirou with his katana high over his head.   
When he brought it down, he saw Soujirou's katana block his. The young boy's head hung   
loosely towards the ground. He slowly raised his head, only to reveal his smiling face.  
  
"You call that an attack?" Soujirou asked the man, looking a little confused. The man   
stood there, dumb-founded as to how Soujirou could have blocked his attack. Especially at   
such a close range. Angered, the man ordered his men to attack Soujirou, while he himself   
would take care of the so called 'easier' opponent.  
  
Soujirou, trusting Kaede's battle instincts, engaged in his own battle. He drew his katana   
and saya(1) out, one is each hand. His katana in the right and saya in the left.  
  
'I hope this works. I have never tried his before, so…here goes nothing' Soujirou thought   
as he took on his opponents one at a time, as he tried his best not to kill them.  
  
Kaede, was not as confident as Soujirou was. Being her first time fighting in an   
'actual' fight, she did not know what to do, especially when she was not planning on killing   
anyone tonight, or ever for that matter. She stole a glance at Soujirou and saw what he was   
doing. She decided to try and mimic his fighting style. So, she drew her wakazashi and saya   
out together.   
  
"Hey, why don't you just come with me back to the leader? You don't have to go with that   
big mouth little boy there." He said as pointed to Soujirou.  
  
"Why don't you try talking less and actually fighting more?" Kaede yelled at the man, as   
she got herself ready in a stance which she had seen Soujirou take.  
  
"Hmp, another feisty one we got here." He said as he drew his katana out of its saya once   
more. It shone brilliantly against the moon's light. He was about to bring his sword down   
to get into his proper attack stance when he felt someone tap his shoulder.  
  
"Who is it? Can't you see that I am busy…" He stopped in his words as he turned around   
only to find Soujirou there, standing on a barrel.  
  
"How did you?...Its impossible…a little brat like you could not have…" He said as he   
stared at the boy in shock.  
  
"Now, tell us who sent you." Soujirou said in his usual boyish voice.  
  
"Please don't kill me…" the man said as he fell to the ground on his knees.  
  
"I ask you one more time, who sent you." Soujirou asked once again, losing his patience.  
  
The man on his knees, grinned to himself as he face the floor. He jumped to his feet,   
he drew out his daggers which he had hidden at the inside of his boots. He threw them,   
aiming at Soujirou. One landed on the ground by Soujirou's feet. The other embedded itself   
in Soujirou's right arm.  
  
With that as his distraction, he made his getaway.  
  
"Kuso!" Soujirou said under his breath. Kaede ran towards him, tearing off a piece of   
cloth from her, or rather his, hakama as she stood beside him.  
  
"Seta-kun, daijoubu? Seta-kun." Kaede said frantically as she was deciding whether or not   
she should pull out the dagger.  
  
"Daijoubu. I've sustained injuries more life threatening then this." He smiled at her   
then proceeded to pull the dagger out of his arm.  
  
It came out rather easily, considering that Soujirou built was not very big, and it   
probably would have gone through his arm entirely if the man had been more serious.  
  
Soujirou stared at the dagger in his left hand. On its blood stained surface, Soujirou   
could see a logo or some kind of pattern on it. It was hard to make out, especially with   
his blood on its once shiny surface.   
  
During this time, all Kaede could do was watch Soujirou. She was stunned as to how an   
ordinary boy of his age withstand such a deep injury, most people would have been lying on   
the floor hurting or at least show some sign of pain. But she sensed that Soujirou was   
different somehow, not just that he can fight really well or has an endurance level that   
probably surpassed anyone in this area, but there was something about him that kind of   
scared her a little. The only comforting thing was that he was on her side.  
  
Soujirou, noticing that there was another dagger at his feet, bent down to pick it up.   
Only when he stretched out his right hand to pick it up, then only did he notice the symbol   
on the dagger. Shocked as he was, Soujirou kept his boyish mask on his face, so as to not   
worry the already frightened girl. Also, the pain of the injury finally hit him. He looked   
down at him arm.  
  
'Mattaku…if only Yumi-san was here. At least she would now how to treat a wound as deep   
as this.' Soujirou thought as he looked around for a piece of cloth he could use to bandage   
his wound up before he lost too much blood.  
  
He turned towards Kaede and noticed that she was staring at him.  
  
"Is there something on my face or something?" He asked the girl as he waved his left hand   
in front of her face.  
  
This snapped the dazed girl back into reality.   
  
"Gomenasai." She said as she hurried to his side to attend to his injury.  
  
A confused Soujirou stood there looking at the girl bandaging up his right arm. 'Maybe I   
should tell her about the people after her. Should I? No, not yet, I think that there has   
been enough surprises for her already."  
  
"Ano Seta-kun…I think that we should go back to the inn now. I need some medication to   
clean your wound and some proper bandages too." Kaede said to the boy.  
  
"Aa, lets go." He said in reply as he made the first step towards the inn. Kaede followed   
closely behind him.  
  
~*@*~  
  
1)Saya: a sheath  
  
Arigatou minna-san. Pls r&r and tell me how you feel about   
this chapter. Especially since I know that I am not very good at writing   
fighting scenes. Arigatou!! 


	6. Knowing the enemy

Life of a Rurouni  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rurouni kenshin characters…we all very well know who   
does…soo….Happy Reading!!!  
Now… on with the story…  
  
Knowing the enemy  
  
Back in the inn, Soujirou sat on his futon waiting for Kaede to return with some medicine   
and new badanges. Returning to the inn was not as easy as he thought it would have been.   
On the way back, his vision blurred a little and he needed Kaede's help to keep him on his   
feet.   
  
Even his condition did not stop him from worrying about Kaede's situation.  
  
'What is going on, what do they want with her? She is just a normal girl trying to live   
a normal life with her sister.' Soujirou thought. He then plays back the scene in the alley,   
remembering her reflexes as she attacked him.  
  
'Ouch' he winced as he recalled the hit to his stomach.  
  
Suddenly the door opens, and Kaede stood in the door way. She gracefully made her way to   
Soujirou's side to clean his wound.  
  
"Gomenasai Seta-kun. I didn't mean to get you involved in my problems. Now that they know   
that you are with me, I don't think they will let you go for what you did back there."  
  
"It's alright." Soujirou replied as his mind once again wandered off to his thoughts.  
  
'Should I tell her who they are? Would I be putting her in more danger then she already   
is in? I wish Himura-san was here now, at least he would know what to do.' Soujirou paused   
his thought for a while when he heard someone giggling. He turned his head and realized that   
it was Kaede.  
  
"Do I have something on my face?" the young boy said and he lifted his left hand to touch   
his face to feel if there was anything there.  
  
"Iie. Gomen, it's just that you were so deep in thought and you looked so serious. It's   
just not like you." Kaede said between her giggles.  
  
"Kaede-chan." Soujirou said in a low voice.  
  
"Ummm" she replied.  
  
"You know at the alley just now, you asked me who I really was. Well…" Soujirou was about   
to explain who he really was but she cut in.  
  
"You don't have to tell me." Kaede said without lifting her head up. "I know that   
sometimes people have things that they need to keep to themselves."  
  
"Demo, it's also has something to do with the people who are after you." Soujirou said.  
  
"Do you know them?" She said as she reached for the roll of bandage on the floor.  
  
"I know who they are, but what I don't know is why they are after you." The former tenken   
said as a frown appeared on his face.  
  
Kaede dropped the bandages in shock. "Are you with them?" She said backing away from the   
tenken.  
  
"Iie, you don't need to worry." He said as he picked up his katana with his left hand.  
  
"Then how do you know them?" She said, calming down little by little.  
  
"Let's start from the beginning." Soujirou said putting his katana down and picking up   
the blood stained dagger.  
  
"The symbol on this dagger belongs to a group called the "Kage Ryuu", they try to   
recruit people with natural battle skills and train them." He said as he traced his fingers   
over the logo which held a picture of a dragon entwined around a shield.   
"Their leader only goes by the name Kage. He is japanese even though he doesn't look like   
one. If i remember correctly, he was the one who came for me."  
  
"But what do they want with me? I have no talents that they could want from me." Kaede   
asked as she moved towards Soujirou to start treating his wound again.  
  
"I'm afraid you do. They are doing the same things to you as they did to me when I was   
much younger." The boy said as he recalled the events which took place years ago when he   
had just started his training with Shishio-san. The poor men had to deal with Shishio-san,   
and I don't recall anyone at all who survived.  
  
"But I can't fight in a real battle. You saw me just now in the alley." Kaede replied   
nervously as she tied a knot at the end of the bandage.   
  
"Yes, I did see you. You did show some potential. I mean, not everyone can just pick up   
a weapon and learn to use it to defend themselves in such a short time. Even I had to go   
through so much training that after every session I would find blisters on my hands and my   
whole body would be sore." Soujirou winced once again as he recalled the tremendous amount   
of training Shishio had given him.  
  
"So, basically, they are trying to get me and train me to be a fighter."   
  
"Yes, they only choose the best and most talented people." He confirmed.  
  
"Then can you do me a favor." She said looking down at the floor.  
  
"If it is about getting you out of this mess, I will." The tenken insured her.  
  
"Not only that, teach me how to fight like you."  
  
Soujirou stared at her. He was expecting something important but definitely not something   
like this. "Why?" was all he managed to put into words.  
  
"I want to fight and depend myself like you do. When I saw you fight in the alley way, I   
was so shocked that someone your age could fight so well." Kaede said as she when on   
praising his skills but was soon cut short by Soujirou.  
  
"Are you sure? Do you know my style of fighting or even who I am or who I was trained   
by?" Soujirou said.  
"You are Seta Soujirou, and that's all I need to know." She said confidently. "What's so   
funny?" she asked when the boy in front of her started laughing.  
  
"Obviously you have not heard of my other nickname." He said as he slowly regained his   
seriousness.  
  
"Oh? What is it?" She said with a bored expression on her face 'What does it matter   
anyway.' She thought to herself. 'It can't be that important.'  
  
"You must have heard of a man named Shishio Makoto." He said not too proudly.  
  
"Of course. Everyone knows about him and his gang the Juppon gatana." Kaede said   
confidently.  
  
"Well, he was my master." Soujirou said in a softer voice.  
  
"What!" She said, almost wanting to run away right now.  
  
"Yes. By now you probably know who I am."   
  
"His right hand man. The person everyone calls the tenken who threw away his emotions   
as a child." She said.  
  
"Yes. But it does not matter now." Soujirou replied.  
  
"Ummm."  
  
"I think you should go now. The sun is going to rise soon and I'm sure you want to get   
some sleep first." He said with the usual smile plastered all over his face.  
  
"Aa…" She picked up the items she brought in just now and walked to the door.  
  
"You better get some rest too, for tomorrow night."  
  
"Tomorrow night?" He asked, confused as to what she was thinking about.  
  
"Yes, for my training." With that, she shut the door and made her way to her room.  
  
Soujirou sat there staring the door, a little shocked at her response to who he was.  
  
"Yare yare, it's going to be a long day tomorrow." He said as he slowly lay down on his   
futon and drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
~*@*~  
  
Arigatou minna-san for reading. I decided to change the name from shadow dragons to kage ryuu.  
I know i just translated it but...it does sound better ne? Pls r&r. 


	7. Sisters in training

Life of a Rurouni  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rurouni kenshin characters…we all very well know who   
does…soo….  
Happy Reading!!!  
Now… on with the story…  
  
Sisters in training  
  
Yuka woke up once again in the over furnished room she did he last time. Immediately, she   
put her guard up, just in case.  
  
"Well, look who finally decided to wake up."   
  
"Where are you" Yuka jumped off the bed with a start. Even though this happen before, she   
did not see herself wanting or wanting to get use to this.  
  
"Nothing to worry about. I just brought breakfast."   
  
"Breakfast?" Yuka asked and her stomach, as if on queue started rumbling.   
  
"Come and eat. It seems like your sister would be arriving a little later then expected."  
  
"Your plan didn't go as smoothly as you thought it would did it." Yuka grinned knowing   
her sister would come and save her soon too.  
  
The man again stood up from the shadows of the room. He walked over to a study table which   
at the moment had a uniform of some kind on it.  
  
"After you have eaten, please put this on and walk out of the room. There, the guards   
outside will escort you to the training grounds." He said coldly as he walked out the room.  
  
"Training grounds?" she whispered to herself.  
  
She walked over to the food that was on the table. It had so many different dishes. Yuka   
was reluctant at first as she thought that the food might have been drugged or something   
like that. But her hunger was beyond her control. She has not eaten for two days now and it   
was finally taking a toll on her.  
  
"Besides, it can't be drugged can it. They want me fit and healthy to 'train' me in   
something." She question herself as she reached out to a riceball first.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next day past rather slowly for Soujirou. Time seemed to have slowed down since he   
woke up that morning, up to when he sneaked out of town to do some self training while   
waiting for Kaede's shift to end.  
  
'Ahhh. It's been a long time since I practiced by myself. Probably a little too long.'   
Soujirou thought as he held his left hand open in front of him. It was now sore and held   
blisters from the rigorous training.   
  
Soujirou proceeded to sit down under the shade of a green tree.  
  
'I'm running out of time. But what can I do? My right arm is injured and I am not good at   
using my katana with my left hand. I still have to train Kaede-chan, and she does not have   
a proper weapon. Can she fight with just my wakazashi? Besides, we don't even know where   
the enemy is, all we know is who they are.' At that very moment, Soujirou had a sudden urge   
to break something, anything. There was too much to do and to little time.  
  
Soujirou couldn't help but suddenly laugh at his situation. He was actually thinking for   
himself, never in a million years would he be going through this if Shishio was still alive   
and if he was with Shishio.  
  
'Yare yare, I really have to go back to town now, it's finally getting dark.' Soujirou   
picked up his katana and tied it to his side. When he came training this morning, that was   
all he brought and needed. His katana. Without it, he would not be able to survive. With   
it, comes trouble.  
  
Soujirou walked back towards the outskirts of town with a heavy heart.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After Yuka had eaten, she walked towards the table which had the clothes he wanted her to   
put on.   
  
It had symbol on one of its sleeves. The material was clearly cotton. It looked like the   
uniform that would belong to a ninja. She didn't want to put it on at first because it was   
very short and it exposed her legs from her thigh and she was not very used to. But, when   
she lifted up the uniform, she saw that beneath it there were stockings and a pair of shoes.   
They were very thin and flat, as if made for mobility.  
  
'It probably was.' Yuka thought as she was deciding in her mind if she should put it on   
or not.  
  
'He did say training grounds. What training could it be?' Then it struck her. The uniform   
that she was holding also belonged to the people who kidnapped her two nights ago.   
Immediately, she dropped them on the floor.   
  
'He was thinking of training me to fight, probably my sister when she comes.'  
  
Suddenly, the door opened once again. This time, it was the man again.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"What's wrong? Everything is. I know what you are planning for me." Yuka yelled.  
  
"And may I know what it may be?" He asked.  
  
"You want to train me to fight my sister don't you?" Yuka yelled on the verge of tears.  
  
"Very smart." He said clapping his hands as he walked to the clothes which lay on the floor.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to break it to you, but I won't. I will never fight with my sister." She   
said between sniffles.  
  
"You will. Even if I have to do it by force." He said at the top of his voice as he   
turned to walk out of the room. Leaving Yuka locked in the room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Seta-kun?" Kaede whispered as he tapped lightly on Soujirou's room door.  
  
The door slowly slid open. Soujirou was all packed up and ready to leave.  
"Are you ready?" he asked.  
  
"Where are you going? Did you forget your promise?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Iie Iie. But you don't expect me to do training here do you?" the boy asked.  
  
"You mean we are not training here? But where else. The town is heavily guarded especially   
at night." Kaede asked.  
  
"You don't need to worry, I'll get us out."   
  
"Alright, fine. But can you hold on for a while. I think I should change first, and there   
is something I want to bring along." Kaede whispered as she lightly ran down the hallway to   
her room.  
  
Almost ten minutes later, Kaede finally returned dressed in what used to be Soujirou's   
clothes.  
  
"Gomen, I had to make some changes to your clothes for it to fit." The nervous girl   
stood in front of him, waiting for him to say something.  
  
"It's okay." He scanned through her outfit, he noticed that she had a katana by her side,   
and his wakazashi in hand.  
  
"You are carrying a katana." He sounded a bit surprised.  
  
"Yes, it's the only thing that I have left from my past, and here." She stretched out her   
hand to him with the wakazashi in it.  
  
"Keep it for now. I won't be able to use it." He said looking at the wound that he had   
received just the night before.  
  
"Arigatou. Well, let's go." Kaede said as she made her way out of the room.  
  
"Matte." Soujirou said as he picked up his katana with his left hand an ran out of the   
room.  
  
'Funny, that's the first time I had to ask somebody to wait for me.' Soujirou thought to   
himself as he followed her.  
  
~~~  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked as he climbed up onto the roof of the inn.  
  
"Getting us out of town for some training." Soujirou said as he helped her up the roof.  
  
"On the roof?" She asked loosing her patience.   
  
"It's the only way out of town." He said.  
  
"Fine, but where do we go from here." She asked as a frown crossed her face.  
  
"You sure are inpatient." He giggled.  
  
"Hmp."   
  
"Get on my back." The young boy told the girl.  
  
"Why." She asked.  
  
"Just get on.  
  
"Fine." She said almost tempted beat him up at the same time.  
  
"Ready? Hold on tight." Soujirou asked.   
  
Before she could say anything, He tapped his foot once in the inn's roof and starting   
half running and half jumping across the roofs, never stopping until they were out of town.  
  
'That was a new way of using fighting techniques.' Soujirou thought to himself.  
  
"That was fun." Kaede said.  
  
"The training for it wasn't." He said plainly.  
  
"Yare yare. What do we do now?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Come with me."   
  
Soujirou ran slowly, into the woods. Once in a while, he would peek behind to check if   
Kaede could keep up with him.  
  
When Soujirou finally found his training spot, he stopped and waited for Kaede. It did   
not take long considering she wasn't far behind him through the whole thing.  
  
"Next time, warn me before you just start running off." Kaede said, almost breathless.  
  
"I did, and you need to build up your stamina in the short time that we have."   
Soujirou said.   
  
'Besides, I had to see how swiftly and fast you could move through the   
forest.' Soujirou thought.  
  
"Follow me does not count as a warning. Anyway, let's start." She said as she took one   
last deep breath.  
  
"Alright. Let's see how good you are." He said drawing his katana.  
  
She instantly drew her katana to block his oncoming attack.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked as she pushed him back.  
  
"Just fight." He said charging at her, katana in hand. He battled normally, not using   
any special moves which Shishio had taught him. If he had, Kaede probably wouldn't be able   
to block his attacks even if he was handicapped because of his wound.  
  
The battle went on. Kaede attacked and defended much better then Soujirou had expected.   
She deflected all of his attacks and managed to break though his defense once. She did all   
this with ease, as if she was just swatting a fly.   
  
'No wonder they want her to join them.' Soujirou thought as he continued his attack on   
the girl. 'She battles with such grace too. The way she handles her katana is amazing. In   
battle, she seems like such a different person too. She doesn't fight based on her emotions.'   
Soujirou accessed her skills in his mind at the same time.   
  
"Seta-kun. Can I please take a break now?" Kaede shouted to him when he came towards her   
for a hit.  
  
Soujirou, seeing her breathless, also thought that she could use the break.  
  
"Fine." He stopped just in time. "When you are ready, call me, I'll be practicing   
by the river just beyond the bushes there."  
  
"Alright, arigatou." She said walking over to her bag. She sat down and pulled out a   
water bottle to drink.  
  
After almost ten minutes when she was ready to practice again, she walked over to the   
bushes and peeked to see how Soujirou was coming in his own training.  
  
What she saw amazed her. He was running so fast she couldn't see him until he stopped.   
Right now, he seemed to be practicing his body stance and his sword handling with his left   
arm. In the moon light, she could see that he was really very tired. Although he was not   
breathing heavily, he was sweating a lot. There were beads of sweat dripping from his hair.   
Soujirou didn't seem to know that Kaede was watching. If he did, he didn't show any sign of   
acknowledgement that she was there. Keade was suddenly encouraged to do her best.  
  
'If he can fight with his left hand, I'll make sure I can fight. I'll make sure nothing   
happens to him when we go save my sister. He is after all helping me, and he has to go   
through his training from the beginning because of me. The least I could do is improve as   
much as I can to make things easier for him.' She thought to herself as she picked up her   
katana and went to do some self training.  
  
Half an hour went by since Soujirou left to do his training. He was wondering where or   
what Kaede could be doing or why she was taking so long to catch her breath. Curiosity got   
the better of him, so he went back to see what she was doing.  
  
"Kaede-chan, what are you doing?" Soujirou asked as he emerged from the bushes. He was   
surprised to see Kaede training, by herself. She was jumping, cutting trees with her attacks,   
doing katas.  
  
"Ahh, Seta-kun, I didn't want to bother you." She said blushing a little.  
  
"It's okay. But, may I ask you where you learnt all those attacks." Soujirou said, a   
little shocked at her amazing improvement.  
  
"Oh, they were my father's. I remembered them from a long time ago. I used to watch him   
practice in the backyard of our home. Why?" Kaede thought she had done something wrong and   
was about to say something when Soujirou mentioned that it was time to go back to town if   
she wanted to get some sleep before morning when she needed to work.  
  
"Ano, can I stay here and practiced a little more?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, if you think you can handle it." He said.  
  
"I can." She said confidently.  
  
"Okay fine then." Soujirou put his bag back on the floor. "I'm going to try some of my   
attacks on you, try and defend yourself. If you don't think that you can handle it, then   
just move out of the way."  
  
"Alright, I'm ready." Kaede said getting into her stance.  
  
Soujirou tapped his foot once on the ground and disappeared.   
  
Kaede let her instincts take over. She stood there with her eyes close, every once in a   
while, she would be able to hear him footsteps which came from every direction.   
  
When Soujirou went in to attack Kaede, she turned around and blocked his attack. Both of   
their katanas clashed in mid air.  
  
Soujirou jumped back and landed on his feet. The momentum from the attack and her block   
sent him sliding into the tree.   
  
"Seta-kun. Seta-kun." Kaede called as she ran to him. When she got to him, she picked him   
up and started shaking him.  
  
"Ano…I'm okay. You can stop shaking me and put me down now." Soujirou said almost pleading   
for her too.  
  
"Aa. Gomenasai. Did I hurt you?" Kaede said, her face full of concern for the boy who she   
had just knocked into a tree.  
  
"Iie Iie, I'm fine. Arigatou." Soujirou said patting himself as he slowly stood up.  
  
'She seems to be growing stronger by the minute. Even though she just started using a   
katana, she was able to use my momentum against me. How did she do that? Not only that, all   
her techniques are from her memories from her father. How is it possible that someone can   
be born so talented? It probably is a good thing that she does not battle from her emotions.'   
Soujirou thought to himself as he got ready once again for the second round.  
  
"Ano. Seta-kun." Kaede said.  
  
"Hai Kaede-chan. What is it?" He said.  
  
She did not say anything. All she needed to do was point towards the already rising sun.  
  
"What, its sunrise already. I think we had better go before the innkeeper wakes up and   
find you gone. Get on, and hold on tight." Soujirou hung his katana at his side and bent   
down, gesturing for her to get on his back.  
  
"Umm. Let's go." She climbed on his back and closed her eyes to enjoy what little sleep   
she might get before she reaches the inn for another day of serving people.  
  
~*@*~   
  
Ano… minna-san, another boring chapter. Sorry to torture you guys but…hehe…I can't help it.  
  
Soujirou: Boring! Do you have any idea what I went through in this chapter.  
S.C: I know, you were injured, trained with your left arm, got beaten up really badly by Kaede-chan.  
Kaede: hehe. Gomenasi.  
Soujirou: I wasn't beaten up that badly. Besides, we do defeat th…mpmmhmmmm  
S.C: *ties Soujirou up and stuff a cloth in his mouth. *  
S.C: Anyway, like I was saying, pls r&r and let me know what you think. Arigatou! 


	8. The Meeting

Life of a Rurouni  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rurouni kenshin characters…we all very well know who   
does…soo….Happy Reading!!!  
Now… on with the story…  
  
The Meeting  
  
'It has been a week since we have last heard from them. I wonder what they are up to.'   
Soujirou thought as he raised his katana to do another kata.  
  
During their wait for their opponent's next move, Soujirou and Kaede have been practicing   
together every night. Soujirou was happy to notice that his wound was getting better. It was   
surprising that the wound even closed up. At the rate he was straining his right arm, he   
thought it would never have time to heal.  
  
Kaede improved a lot in other areas. Now she was finally done learning the basics. Soon   
Soujirou would have to try and teach her the move she has wanted to learn since she had   
seen him practice alone in the woods that night. That technique was his shukuchi.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"It's impossible to use this technique with your speed now. You may even get yourself   
killed if you want to go against them using this technique. It could back fire on you."   
Soujirou said as he sat by the foot of the tree to take a rest.  
  
"I have to at least try it once right? Besides, if I do it and manage to do it correctly   
in a battle, I will have more chance at winning it." Kaede argued with Soujirou until it   
was finally time to go back.   
  
Kaede finally managed to 'persuade' Soujirou into teaching her his technique by saying   
that if he didn't, she wouldn't pay his inn's bills for him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'How do I ever get myself in situations like this?' The young boy signed as he begins to   
correct Kaede's posture. 'Besides, I don't remember Shishio-san having such a hard time   
teaching me. Well, I did make up this technique along the way so…"  
  
"Seta-kun? Seta-kun?" Kaede was waving her hands in front of his face.  
  
"Aa… Kaede-chan. Gomen. Gomen. I was thinking a little that's all." Soujirou replied.  
  
"Maa. I think we should go back earlier tonight. You seem a little tired too." Kaede said.  
  
"If you are tired from practice all you need is to say it." Soujirou answer flatly as he   
stood up to begin packing their belongings.  
  
"I'm not. I'll prove it to you. Last one to the end of the forest is the loser." She ran   
ahead before Soujirou could figure out what she had meant.  
  
'Yare yare.' Soujirou thought as he tapped his light foot lightly on the ground before   
his figure blurred and disappeared into the shadows of the forest.  
  
  
It wasn't long before he caught up with Kaede. In fact, he had to wait five minutes at   
the edge of the forest before he managed to spot her by some bushes.  
  
"How did you get here so fast?" She said as she leaned against him for some support.  
  
"Have you forgotten who I am so fast?" Soujirou asked.  
  
"How could I forget?" Kaede said, almost shouting.  
  
"Shhh...Keep your voice down unless you want to get caught." The boy said as he pointed   
towards the guards.  
  
"It wouldn't matter even if they found us right? I mean you could take them down in the   
blink of an eye." Kaede answered in a lower voice.  
  
"That is not the point. Anyway, let's get back to the inn.  
  
  
"Aa, it's good to be back." Soujirou said as he opened the window of his room. He waited   
for Kaede to enter before he climbed in.   
  
"I have been waiting for you."   
  
"Dare da!(1)" Soujirou said as he drew his sword. Nothing could prepare him for the shock he   
was experiencing.   
  
Before him stood Yuka, the girl they were trying to save all this time. He would have   
walked up to her and asked if she was fine. But there was something about her that was   
different. Even Kaede noticed it. Both sisters' swords were drawn and both were ready for   
battle.  
  
'This is not good.' Soujirou thought.  
  
"Matte!" He called to both sisters, jumping in between them at the same time.  
  
"Both of you should not be fighting. Yuka-chan, what happened to you? Why do you want to   
fight us?" The boy asked as his urge for a fight grew inside. He was still used to fighting   
anyone who challenged him in any way.  
  
"Nothing happened. I just realized that my sister and I can live a better life there.   
They have everything to offer. We won't have to work everyday. The only time we work is   
during the daily training." Yuka said as she withdrew her katana and slid it back into its   
saya.  
  
"But…" Kaede was about to protest but Soujirou had stopped her.  
  
"Do you have any idea what they will make you do once they notice that you have mastered   
your skill? Yuka-chan. Come back with us. Help us defeat them." The boy said as he stretched  
out his hand only to have her hit it away.  
  
"I don't have to listen to you or her. I only came to give you a message." Yuka stared   
past Soujirou shoulder at Kaede. She then pointed to the note which she left on the table.   
She slowly backed away into the darker side of the room, then she disappeared.  
  
"Seta-kun. This is all a trick right? Right? It's just a dream, ne?" With that, Kaede   
collapsed. Just as she was about to hit the floor, Soujirou caught her and slowly placed   
her on his futon.  
  
'Kisama! What did you do to her? What in the world did you do to her?!" Soujirou was angry   
at the whole group for taking his friend away. But he was mostly angry at himself for not   
being there at the beginning when they had come looking for Kaede.  
  
For the first time since he had left the Juppon Gatana, Soujirou felt the tenken side again.   
Even though he knew it was wrong to feel that way, he couldn't help himself. Just when he   
found people who could accept him as a friend for who he was, Kage had to take them away.  
  
'I'll never forgive you Kage. Not for what you have done.' Soujirou said one last time as   
he fell into a deep sleep, forgetting all about the message on the table.  
  
~*~*~  
  
'Why did he call me Yuka? Is that my name? It can't be, can it?' Yuka thought as she   
squatted by a river outside of town.  
  
'My name is Momiji. It always was and always will be.' She said as she stood up and made   
her way slowly back to their hideout.  
  
~*@*~  
  
Arigatou minna-san for reading. Pls r&r and let me know what you think of the story so far.   
Arigatou!!! 


	9. Getting ready

Life of a Rurouni  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rurouni kenshin characters…we all very well know who   
does…soo….Happy Reading!!!  
Now… on with the story…  
  
Getting ready  
  
"Ah, Momiji. Tadaima! Did you deliver the letter?" Kage asked as the girl let herself fall   
to the bed.  
  
"Hai. I delivered it to the boy and the girl as you asked." Momiji propped herself up on   
her elbows.  
  
"I see. Good then. You had better get some rest. The day after tomorrow is going to be a   
little hectic." He said as he made his way to the door.  
  
"Ano..." Momiji said as she stood up once again on her very tired feet.  
  
"Aa. Is there something you want to ask?" Kage turned around to face the girl.  
  
"Hai. Not really. But..." She cut herself off as she stared at her feet.  
  
"Maa maa. Sit down and we will talk about it." Kage gestured for her to sit down on her   
bed as he sat down beside her.  
  
"Ano. Its just that. Tonight, when you asked me to play this girl's sister, there was   
this boy with her like you expected." She paused for a while not knowing what to say.  
  
"Aa. Go on." Kage was starting to worry. 'Does she remember?'  
  
"Well, He kept calling me Yuka-chan, and some part of me responded to the name. As if it   
really is mine. Who am I?" Momiji asked as she looked up.  
  
"You are Momiji. My right hand person. You hit your head during practice one day and lost   
your memory." He said. 'At least half of it is true.'  
  
"Then why? Why am I..." She was cut off by Kage saying it was time for her to rest. That   
the reason she felt this way was because she was tired.  
  
Kage stood up and motioned for her to go to bed. He walked towards the door. As he opened   
the door, He blew out the candle which had lit the room. Slowly, he shut the room's door   
behind him as he walked down one of the many halls in his estate.  
  
'Then why do I have these dreams every night? Why do I feel that I could be related to   
the girl in some way? Why do I feel like I did know the boy?' Momiji thought to herself as   
he stared at the door which was open just a while ago.  
  
She slowly moved under the blankets to fall into the world of dreams. Little did she know  
that the things she called dreams were actually memories.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Soujirou woke up with a start. He had another bad dream again. But, he brushed it aside   
when he noticed that Kaede was gone and the futon was folded up nicely and placed by the   
table.  
  
'Maa, she could have just gone back to her room.' Soujirou tried to go back to sleep.   
Unfortunately, he couldn't as something was tugging at his mind. There was something he   
needed to do. He just couldn't figure out or remember what.  
  
'Ahhh...It's so frustrating when something like that happens.' He looked up and brushed a   
hand through his hair. He noticed that there was a piece of paper on the table.  
  
'Soka!' He stood up and walked towards the table where he kneeled down. He picked up the   
note and read it. On it, there was only an address, time and date.  
  
'I suppose that they expect us there.' Soujirou folded the piece of paper and walked   
towards the window.  
  
He opened it to let a little morning breeze in, even though it still held that rotten   
smell it had when he had first set foot in this town. Soujirou needed something, anything,   
to prove that this was not all just a bad dream. That maybe he was still leading the life   
of an assassin with Shishio-san.  
  
"Ohayo Seta-kun." Soujirou was pulled back to reality as he heard a girl's voice.  
  
"Aa. Ohayo Kaede-chan." Soujirou turned around to face the young girl.  
  
"Ano...Seta-kun. About last night..." Kaede stopped in mid-sentence as she placed the   
tray on the floor between Soujirou and her.  
  
"Daijoubu. Eveything is going to be okay. I promised you that I will help you get your   
sister back and I will." Soujirou assured Kaede.  
  
"I know. It's just that. After yesterday night. I think that my sister would prefer it   
there, and maybe I..." Kaede said as she lowered he head.  
  
"Chigau! You can't give up. Not now when Yuka-chan needs you most." Soujirou knew how she   
felt. After seeing your loved one like that, how could you not give in.  
  
"Wakatta. Demo..."   
  
"You still have doubts?" Soujirou said.  
  
"Hai, just a little." Kaede said as she lifted up her head to face Soujirou.  
  
"I'll help you through them like I promised, ne." Soujirou said as he smiled at her.  
  
"Hm! Arigatou gozaimasu! Seta-kun." Tears were sliding down her cheeks. Soujirou could   
not tell if she was happy or sad.  
  
Kaede stood up wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. She was going to walk out  
when she turned around.  
  
"Ano, Seta-kun. You really should learn how to express yourself more freely." She then   
turned to walk out of the room.  
  
"Huh?" All the young boy could do was sit there and stared at the entrance as he wondered  
what Kaede meant.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kaede giggled as she walked down the hallway. The image of a very confused Soujirou in   
mind.  
  
"MAYUMI!!" The voice of her boss pulled her back into reality.  
  
"H Hai!" Kaede hastened her pace.  
  
"MAYUMI!"  
  
"Aa. Matte." Kaede said as she hurried down the stairs.  
  
"What took you so long." The tubby man asked.  
  
"I was serving a customer upstairs." Kaede said.  
  
"Is it that boy again? Why are you always serving him all the time? When the others want   
to, you step in to take his orders or bring him drinks." The man said knitting his eyebrows.  
  
"It's none of your business." Kaede said.  
  
"Fine! Now get back to work." The man turned around to walk away.  
  
"That is what I want to talk to you about." Kaede drew her courage for his shouting.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I want to ask you if I can get a week off or something. Could I?" Kaede said with   
pleading eyes.  
  
"What?! A week off?" He paused awhile to think.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Alright. But you will have to work extra hard after that one week. Plus, if you are late   
one more time after that, I'm cutting your pay." With that, the porky man turned around   
and waddled down the hallway.  
  
'Phew. What did he mean? I was only late three times because I was tired. Maa. At least   
I got a week off to look for Yuka.' Kaede hummed a tune as she went back up to tell   
Soujirou about her break.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Momiji! Wake up! It's time for breakfast."   
  
"Another five minutes please." She couldn't help but say.  
  
Suddenly, a strong ray of sunlight shone on her face.  
  
'Someone must have opened the curtains again.' Momiji cursed under her breathe as she sat   
upright on her bed.  
  
"Ah. You are finally awake. Eat your breakfast then take a bathe and change before you go  
for your training." A boy not much older then herself said as he made his way to the door.   
He paused in his footsteps as he felt a pillow connect with his head.  
  
"What did you do that for!" He said as he turned around.  
  
"That's for waking me up, Yuji" Momiji stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"I only did what my father asked me to." He said as he reached for the pillow on the   
floor.  
  
Yuji was Kage's son. His wife had passed away when Yuji was born.   
  
Suddenly, knocking could be heard from the door.  
  
"Momiji, have you seen..." His eyes literally popped.  
  
Momiji was on the ground with Yuji on top of her hitting her again and again with a   
pillow in his hands. When Yuji realized that his father was at the door. He stared at his   
father. Pillow still in his hand which was raised above his head. He stayed like that for   
awhile. Suddenly, he brought down the pillow once last time and hit Momiji hard in the face.   
  
"Itai!" Momiji said rubbing her nose.  
  
"Aa, otosan. Gomenasai, I was caught up in something." Yuji stood up from where he was   
and walked towards his father.  
  
"Yare yare." Kage said as he smacked his forehead with his palm. "Anyway, go down and   
start training. Your trainers told me you were late again."   
  
At this, Momiji lifted her pillow and was about to hit Yuji once again when...  
  
"Momiji! What do you think you are doing?" Kage said.  
  
Yuji turned around to find Momiji behind him with a pillow raised above her head.  
  
* whack *  
  
"What was that for!?" Yuji said rubbing his head.  
  
"For hitting me the last time." Momiji said sticking out her tongue at him.  
  
"That's it. Yuji, go down and train now. Momiji, eat your breakfast and take a bathe. As   
soon as your are done, go join your trainer down in the field." Kage said as he turned   
around and walked out of the door.  
  
Yuji followed slowly behind his father. Momiji took one deep breathe and started gobbling   
down her breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was the day now. It was finally time to go meet their enemy. Soujirou stared at the  
stars which shone so brightly in night sky. He knew this would be the last time he would   
see them if he failed to protect both Yuka and Kaede. It was either he would be killed or   
recruited into the Kage ryu.   
  
'I would rather die.' He thought to himself as the thought of joining them crossed his   
mind.  
  
"Seta-kun? Daijoubu?" Kaede whispered to him as they walked towards the town's entrance.  
  
According to the letter, they said that the town guards would guide him to the place from   
which they would meet a guide.  
  
"Hai." Soujirou managed to relpy between his thoughts.  
  
'Kaede-chan has improved a lot. In three days, she has almost mastered the shukuchi.'   
Soujirou thought as he remembered how long it took him.  
  
'My arm too has not healed fully from the training. I wonder if it will hold up long   
enough for me to fight.' Soujirou thought as he continued walking.  
  
"Ne, Seta-kun. Everything is going to be alright. You don't have to plan so much.   
Basically, all we do is meet them, beat them up and then rescue my sister and get away.   
Right?" Kaede was trying all she could to try and make Soujirou lighten up. Unfortunately,   
all her efforts were going to waste.  
  
"Hai. That is mainly what we are suppose to do." Soujirou lowered his voice as the   
entrance came into view.  
  
"Well..." Kaede was soon cut off.  
  
"Shhh..." Soujirou pulled her to a space between two houses.  
  
"Are you ready?" He said as he checked himself to make sure that he has everything he   
needed.  
  
"Hai!" Kaede said.  
  
"Well, Let's go." Soujirou said as both of them walked towards the guards.  
  
~*@*~  
  
Well, I'll stop there for now. Pls r&r and let me know what you think of this story so far.   
Arigatou!!! 


	10. Confusion

Life of a Rurouni  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rurouni kenshin characters…we all very well know who   
does…soo….Happy Reading!!!  
Now… on with the story…  
  
Confusion  
  
"Dare da!" a guard saw both Soujirou and Kaede and went up to check.  
  
"We are here." Soujirou said holding up the letter in front of the guards. He recognized   
that amongst them was the man who tried to take Kaede away the last time.  
  
The man walked forward to Soujirou as his men surrounded them.  
  
"Tenken, I thought that you were not going to turn up." He said.  
  
"Well, firstly, I don't go by the name of tenken anymore. Secondly, we are only late by   
a few minutes. It's not like you have been waiting the whole night. Now, take us to where   
you are supposed to." Soujirou said not looking up at the man.  
  
"Hm! This way then." The man turned around to walk away.  
  
Behind him, Soujirou and Kaede slowly walked.  
  
"Seta-kun..."  
  
"What?" Soujirou turned to face her. When she wasn't at his side, he spun around on his   
heels and found her on the ground.  
  
"Daijoubu?" Soujirou ran up to her.  
  
"Aa. Its just that I think something tripped me. But when I turned to see if anyone did,   
there was no one around." Kaede said as she stood up slowly and dusted herself.  
  
"I think someone is trying to injure you." Soujirou bent down and picked up a thread.  
  
It was a thin brown one, apparently, it was harder to snap then he thought when he tugged   
at it to find out what it was made of.  
  
"Oi, the two of you there. Move it or you'll be even lat..." The man was cut off when he   
suddenly saw Soujirou standing in front of him.  
  
"Wait a while. She's hurt her ankle." Soujirou said as he slowly walked to Kaede.  
  
He motioned for Kaede to sit down, then he tore a piece or cloth from his gi and tied it   
tightly around her ankle.  
  
Kaede stood up and walked on her ankle.  
  
"Better?" the boy asked.  
  
"Hai. Arigatou." Kaede said as she picked up her katana which she had lay on the floor.  
  
"Let's go." When Soujirou heard the man's voice again, he was finally loosing himself.   
  
The only think that kept him from killing the man is the fact that he had to lead them   
through the forest to who knows where and that Kaede was here.   
  
"Seta-kun..." Kaede whispered softly as she noticed that he was clenching his fists so   
tight that his hand turned white.  
  
Soujirou did not say anything. He just walked.  
  
Then , he stopped, turned around.  
  
"Come on." Soujirou once again had the smile on his face again.  
  
'This isn't a good sign. There's something about Seta-kun that does not seem right   
tonight.' Kaede said as she paced herself with Soujirou.  
  
The trip to the first meeting point was a very quiet one from there. Soujirou did not say   
a word. He didn't need to. The smile on his face showed everything.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"When are they arriving?" Momiji said frustratedly.  
  
"Patience is a virtue you know." Yuji said as he came up behind her.  
  
"And so you have told me a thousand and one times." She said.  
  
"Hn...Anyway, father said to wait. Even if they were on time, it would be mid-night   
before they reached here."  
  
"He is the tenken right? If he was, can't he just used his technique and just run here."  
  
"If you are so restless, why don't you start warming up now?" Kage said as he approached   
the two.  
  
"Haha. Told you." Yuji said.  
  
"You too." Kage said looking at his son.  
  
Momiji snickered.  
  
"Hn." Yuji then slowly walked to one side of the field to begin his practice.  
  
"Fine." Momiji ran up to Yuji. He stood in front of him for a while then drew her katana.   
  
Yuji saw this and knew what she was doing. He drew his too and they both started sparing   
with each other.  
  
Kage smiled at this sight. 'Both of them have become closer now. Hn. Yuka is definitely   
no match for her sister, but I don't have any other choice do I?' Kage walked to the   
entrance of the mansion, expecting Soujirou and Kaede soon.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Soujirou had reached the second place where they were supposed to meet their next   
guide, he wasn't there. In fact, no one was. The bad thing was that the old soldier and   
already left them long before. All he told them to do was walk straight. And they have been   
for who knows how long.  
  
Suddenly, they reached the other end of the forest. Soujirou looked straight and saw two   
horses tied to a tree. But there was no one there.   
  
Both Soujirou and Kaede walked up to the horses. Kaede saw a note on one of the horses'   
saddle and read it out loud to Soujirou.  
  
"Get on the horse." Kaede said as she handed the slip of paper to Soujirou.  
  
"Looks like we can't do anything else right?" Soujirou said as he untied both of the   
horses and handed one of the reins to Kaede.  
  
"But how do we know where to go?" Kaede said as Soujirou helped her onto her horse.  
  
"I don't know, I guess that they want us to trust out instincts or something." He got on   
to his own horse and realized that it started moving ahead.  
  
'But I didn't motion it too, did I?' Soujirou asked himself as he held on tight as the   
horse began to raise its speed. He looked back to see if Kaede was alright. From where he   
was, Soujirou thought that she looked a little green.  
  
'What is this?! I didn't think that riding could be so...urg...I feel like I'm going to   
throw up.' Kaede held on tighter to the reins as she bent down to rest her head on its neck.  
  
The bumpy horse ride helped Kaede a little. Through the whole journey, she did not worry   
once about Soujirou, or if he was going to kill anyone tonight. All Kaede could think about   
was not to throw up on the horse. She shut her eyes and just let the animal take her to   
wherever she was supposed to be.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Are they here yet?" Momiji came up behind Kage and stood by the gate waiting.  
  
"Not yet. But they should be here soon though." Kage said.  
  
"I guess I should go back to spar with Yuji again." Momiji turned around to walk away.  
  
"No, save your strength for later." Kage said as he straightened.  
  
"Huh?" Momiji confused as she was got her answer when she turned around.  
  
Soujirou and Kaede had arrived. Both Kage and Momiji saw two shadow figures approach from   
the gates.   
  
  
"Aa. Tenken no Soujirou. Welcome." Kage said as he stretch out his right hand.  
  
"Yes." Soujirou shook his hand and looked behind his back and saw Yuka.  
  
"Shall we begin now?" Kage asked.  
  
"Hai." Soujirou followed closely behind Kage. When he walked past Momiji, he sensed   
something different about her from the last time he saw her. She was hesitating about   
something.  
  
Behind Soujirou, Kaede walked slowly as she tried her best not to show them that her   
ankle was injured.  
  
Behind her, Momiji followed closely. Keeping an eye on her to make sure she does not try   
anything.   
  
  
In the shadows, Yuji followed them slowly.  
  
'What did father mean when he said that this was not my fight? Momiji is like a sister   
to me, and if anyone wants to take her away, they will have to get past me too.' Yuji   
slowly followed them till they had reached the field.  
  
  
"Well, Seta-kun. Do you know what will happen to you if you lose against me?" Kage asked   
the boy.  
  
"I don't need to know because I won't give up even if I am losing." Soujirou said smiling.  
  
"You have not changed much since I last saw you with Shishio, have you?" Kage asked.  
  
"You are wrong. I've change more then you think." Soujirou said in reply.  
  
"Oh really, then let's see you fight." Kage said as he brought Soujirou to the centre of   
the field.   
  
Momiji and Kaede followed closely behind. The older sister took her place beside Kage.   
Kaede stood beside Soujirou and waited for him to say something.  
  
"Well, I don't think you would want to stand so close to someone who is about to fight."   
Kage said.  
  
"Why do you care?" Kaede said.  
  
"We can't have our new member injured can we?" Kage answered.  
  
"Kage. If you have anything to say, don't say it." Soujirou said.  
  
"My my, I think I preferred you when you were with Shishio. At least then you knew what   
to say and what not to say." Kage answered.  
  
Soujirou's reply was another smile.  
  
"Well, can we begin?" Kage asked.  
  
No answer came from Soujirou.  
  
"Well then, Yuji, why don't you come out here and judge this for us?" Kage said as he   
looked over his shoulder towards some bushes.  
  
'How did he know I was here?' "Hai." Yuji said.  
  
Yuji walked between the two pair of fighters. "HAJIME!" He shouted and while both Momiji   
and Kaede had already drawn their katanas and started battle, Soujirou and Kage just stood   
there. Looking at each other.  
  
  
It was Kage who had initiated the battle. He took a step forward and disappeared. Soujirou   
stood there with his eyes closed.   
  
'A shadow attack, expected that he would try that first.'  
  
When he felt someone coming in for the attack, he opened his eyes and blocked the attack.  
  
"Is that the only trick you know? Well, I know how to do something close to that."   
Soujirou tapped his foot once one the ground and used his Shukuchi and Kage lost sight of   
him.  
  
"If you want to play it that way, come and attack me." Kage yelled.  
  
At that moment, Soujirou came in to attack. He managed to scratch Kage's arm, then he   
once again disappeared.  
  
"If you think you can do that again, think again!" Kage shouted as he stopped Soujirou's   
Shukuchi and attacked with the opposite side of his blade, not wanting to kill Soujirou.  
  
Soujirou was knocked backwards; he stood up from his position clutching his stomach.  
  
"I'm truly disappointed, I thought your skills would have risen. I guess I must have   
been mistaken." Kage said as he walked towards Soujirou.  
  
'That's it!' Soujirou looked up at Kage and smiled.  
  
  
"Iie. Seta-kun!" Kaede wanted to run to Soujirou and help him up, when she saw what had   
happened.  
  
"I won't let you." Momiji said as she stood in front of Kaede and attacked her again.  
  
"Yuka. Onegai! Remember who you really are. We should not be fighting, not like that."   
Kaede said as she defended herself against her sister.  
  
"Like I have told you a million times! I am not Yuka, and not your sister." Momiji was   
injured. Kaede had cut her shoulder and it was bleeding very badly now.  
  
'What is this, who is she. Why do I feel like that is something to her? Like I'm supposed   
to know her or something. Chigau. The first time I have ever met her was at the inn. It   
can't be like in the dreams...can it?' Momiji asked herself as she attacked Kaede again and   
again, but was unable to find any opening to attack.  
  
"Onegai, Seta-kun needs our help now." Kaede was nearly begging her to stop. Tears were   
sliding down her cheeks when she attacked her sister with her saya like she had learnt   
watching Soujirou in the alley the other night.  
  
Momiji stopped attacking, holding on to her right arm. Momiji had dropped her katana on   
the ground.   
  
'Kuso. I think she broke my arm!' Momiji thought to herself.  
  
"Yuka, daijoubu. Gomenasai. Did I hurt you that badly?" Kaede ran to her sister's side.  
  
When Kaede reached Yuka, she heard her sister mumbling something about never let your   
guard down.  
  
Momiji saw this opportunity and drew her dagger which she had kept hidden. She stabbed   
her sister's left arm and jumped away.  
  
Kaede got up, ignoring the wound which her sister had inflicted on her.  
  
'Yuka, what happened to you?' Kaede sat there for awhile, collecting herself from the   
shock.  
  
~*@*~  
  
Well, another chapter. I have no idea how to write fight scenes, so bare with me...ne?  
Arigatou! Pls r&r while you are here too ne? Ja ne! 


	11. Family

Life of a Rurouni  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rurouni kenshin characters…we all very well know who   
does…soo….Happy Reading!!!  
  
Now… on with the story…  
  
  
Family  
  
Yuka could not help but wonder why a complete stranger was so determined to get her out   
of here.   
  
'Could it be true then? Those dreams?' Yuka was very confused now. Kaede could see the   
confusion in her sister's eyes.   
  
Even though Yuka didn't say anything about how she felt, Kaede could tell.   
  
'Yuka, never changed since she was young. Always keeping her feelings bottled up inside   
her.' Kaede stood up stretching out her unharmed hand to her sister.   
  
"Let's go Yuka. Go home, or wherever you want to. I don't care. As long as we are together."   
Yuka just stood there staring at her sister's deep blue eyes.   
  
"No. You can't be my sister. I don't have any family. The closest people I have to a   
family are here. I only pretended to be your sister that night because Kage asked me to."   
Yuka got down on to the ground. She stood leaning against a training pole. Beside it,   
there was a weapon case.   
  
Apparently, someone had forgotten to keep it.  
  
Suddenly, Kaede started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny." Yuka said as she let her guard up.  
  
'Why didn't I see this before.' Kaede thought. "If we weren't sisters, or twins I might   
add. Why do we look so much alike? Why?"   
  
"It's just a coincidence. That's all." Yuka said, trying to fight off the memories which   
were haunting her mind at that instant. 'Coincidence...that's all...right?'  
  
"No pair of strangers can look exactly alike. It's impossible. Even if it were possible,   
what percentage is there in that happening?" Kaede walked towards her sister once again.  
  
"Urusai!" Yuka reached into the case and picked out what was in it. A pair of Sai.(1) She   
smirked and then charged at Kaede. Yuka had been very good at using the Sai. During practice,   
she could beat anyone with it.   
  
Kaede, not sure of how to defend herself against her sister's newly found weapon, just   
decided to keep avoiding the attacks.  
  
'How long can I keep this up? Definitely not forever.' Then, Kaede noticed a shiny surface   
in the same case in which Yuka had pulled out the pair of sai.  
  
Kaede turned and ran towards the case. Hoping that in it was the same weapon her sister   
was using. When she had reached there, she opened the case fully and pulled out another   
pair of Sai.   
  
She rolled on her back and got on her feet just in time to defend Yuka's attack.   
  
Kaede winced as she felt the pressure from her sister's attack on her wound. The wound   
was opening, she could feel it. Kaede, having no other choice as she could no longer take   
the pain, twisted her Sai from her sister's and jumped over Yuka and landed on her feet in   
the middle of field. She was panting as she lowered her weapons to her side.  
  
Yuka turned around and looked at her sister. Then, she smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Soujirou had ignored Kaede when he had heard her call his name. He stood up straight.   
Ignoring the pain from the recent attack he had received from Kage.   
  
"That's more like it." Kage said as a smile crossed his face.  
  
"I don't think you'll like this side of me any better..." The boy in blue replied.   
  
"Well, we'll just have to wait and see." Kage said getting into his stance.  
  
Soujirou just nodded as a reply. He got into stance for his next attack. 'Shun ten satsu,   
it has to work.' Soujirou thought.  
  
This time, Soujirou attacked first, intending to confuse his opponent with his attack.  
  
Kage just stood there, waiting for Soujirou to come in for the attack.  
  
Soujirou smirked before he went in for the kill, he attacked Kage's back.   
  
At that instant, Kage fell to the ground. Soujirou stood up and looked back at his fallen   
opponent.   
  
Yuji shocked at what had just happened, stood there for a while before he ran towards his   
father.  
  
Soujirou then remembered that Kaede was here with him to when he heard the sound of metal   
against metal.  
  
The young boy turned his head and saw Kaede panting in on the field. He was shocked when   
he noticed blood dripping down her arm. He dashed between the two sisters, intending to   
bring the two together without hurting either one of them. Though, he did have an urge to   
just stand by and let them fight it out. But he didn't.  
  
"Yamette!" The boy shouted as he stood between the twins. "What do you think you are   
doing!?"  
  
Yuka shocked to see Soujirou here, turned her head to see where Kage was. When she saw   
Kage lying on the floor in Yuji's arms, anger suddenly overtook her.  
  
She lowered her head, letting her hair fall over her face to prevent people from seeing   
her tears.  
  
"Urusenai!" She charged at Soujirou intending to take revenge for her 'father'.   
  
"Seta-kun. Watch out!" Kaede said behind him, when she noticed that Sojirou had not   
gotten out of the way.  
  
Soujirou stood there, sword not drawn, waiting for Yuka to strike him. When Yuka reached   
him, he found an opening and hit her using his fist. Yuka fell over onto Soujirou.  
  
"Yuka!" Kaede ran to her sister, hoping that Yuka's injuries were not serious.  
  
"Daijoubu. I didn't do much to her. She'll be okay." Soujirou handed Yuka over to Kaede   
as he stood up glaring at Yuji who was crying as he drew his own sword.   
  
"It's over." Soujirou said as he approached the boy.  
  
"No it's not! Father taught me never to give up. To keep on trying." Yuji shouted as he   
got into a stance.   
  
'Battou jitsu, not bad.' Soujirou thought as he too got into the same stance as the boy.   
'I will never make the same mistake like I did with Himura. Never underestimate your   
opponent.'  
  
"Yuji-kun." Yuka said weakly as she walked up from behind Soujirou.  
  
"Momiji-chan?!" He said, not letting his guard down from Soujirou.  
  
Soujirou just stood there, still in his stance. He could attack at any moment if he   
wanted to.  
  
"Onegai, ne? It's over. I'm going home. Right now, you need to go back home to too." Yuka   
said.  
  
"Yuka..." Kaede whispered as she saw her sister go up against the boy.  
  
"Momiji-chan..." Yuji was cut off by the girl before he could finish his sentence.  
  
"Iie. My name is Yuka." She said as she noticed the hurt in the boy's eyes. By this time,   
she was already in front of him. Holding the blade of his katana down with her hand.  
  
Soujirou twitched as he noticed that Kage was gone.   
  
"Kaede-chan! Yuka-chan! Watch out, Kage is gone..." At this, all turned their attention   
to the place where Kage was lying.  
  
At this, Soujirou felt pain on his right leg. When he looked down, he saw a shuriken(2)   
stuck in his thigh. He pulled it out, wincing at the pain.  
  
"Very good of you to notice that I was gone." Kage said as he suddenly appeared behind   
Soujirou and slashed his back.  
  
Soujirou bent forward as he felt the cold metal of the blade connect with his skin,   
drawing blood.  
  
"This isn't good." Kaede said as she went to help Soujirou.  
  
Now, Kage was up against three very skilled and angry fighters.   
  
Yuji had taken his place at the other end of the field, not intending to have any part in   
this fight anymore. Either way, he would lose something. If his father won, Yuka would go   
stay with them, but, it would no longer be the same. On the other hand, if his father   
lost, he would lose his father and his 'sister'.  
  
Kage sheathed his katana and straightened himself.   
  
"You must be wondering how I survived your attack, ne Seta-kun?" Kage said as he noticed   
Soujirou expression.  
  
No reply came from the blue clad boy.  
  
"First of all, you have become weak. Your attack wouldn't kill a cow!" Kage said, almost   
laughing.  
  
Soujirou twitched with anger as the listened to the man criticize his technique.  
  
"The second is the main reason why I'm not dead right now. You used the back of your   
blade to attack me. Thus, you slowed down your own attack because the shape of the sword   
was not made to attack like that." Kage said with a smirk on his face.  
  
Soujirou's shock was not as obvious as the two girls standing beside him. Although in his   
mind, he was very confused.  
  
'I used the back of my blade? It can't be. Can it? I remember using the front blade.'   
Soujirou thought.  
  
"You are getting weak Soujirou-kun. If Shishio was here,..." Kage stopped in mid sentence   
as he looked at the boy.  
  
"That was the past. I will not kill people unnecessarily anymore." Soujirou said.  
  
"Exactly, that philosophy will get you killed one day." Kage said.  
  
"Well, I have a feeling that that day is not today or anytime soon." Soujirou said. "You   
don't want me dead. You want to keep me alive to run errands for you."  
  
"You are wrong there Soujirou-kun. The objective of the battle had changed. If you lose,   
I'll keep the girls. I don't need you anymore. With all those thoughts in your head, I don't   
think you would even kill to save your live. Let alone others."  
  
"Nani!" Soujirou said. This time, Kage has really done it. 'If I do kill him, it would   
only be one, right? It wouldn't matter that much, would it?' Soujirou's mind contemplated   
his situation.  
  
"Seta-kun." Kaede shot Soujirou a worried glance form the corner of her eyes.  
  
"So, Soujirou-kun, you'd better make your decision fast, time is running out and I'm   
losing my patience." Kage said as he stood in his stance.  
  
"Kaede-chan, take Yuka-chan and move out of the way." Soujirou told Kaede, concentrating   
on his current opponent.  
  
"Demo..." Kaede was about to disagree, when Soujirou turned to look at her.  
  
She saw someone different. Not the Soujirou who was always smiling. True, the Soujirou   
before her was smiling, but it he was not the same person. Something inside him changed.   
Scared, Kaede obeyed him and helped Yuka out of range.  
  
"Good choice." Kage said. "But, whatever choice you make, it won't be good enough."   
  
No reply came from the boy, the smile on his face was enough. Standing up straight as he   
once again got into position for his Shun ten satsu. This time, he was not intending to   
turn the blade over. No, he wasn't.  
  
"That technique again? Well then, come on." Kage said, as confident as ever.  
  
Soujirou started his technique. He started running as fast as he could, forgetting about   
all his injuries. He put everything into this attack. If he doesn't get this attack in,   
both he and Kage knew that he was a goner.  
  
Everything was going as Soujirou had planned. When Kage saw Soujirou coming in for the   
attack, He blocked the Soujirou blade with his katana.  
  
Kage smiled, but it soon faded as he noticed the boy smile even wider. As if Soujirou   
wanted him to block his attack.  
  
Soujirou took this opportunity and attacked Kage with his saya in his left hand. Kage   
fell once again, this time, he smiled as he did.  
  
'Shishio, you have really done a good job with this boy.' Kage thought as he let himself   
fall into unconsciousness.  
  
Soujirou stood there, panting. When he heard footsteps approaching him, he spun around on   
the balls of his feet and drew his katana.  
  
Kaede and Yuka stood there staring at Soujirou. Shocked to see him to tense.  
  
"Seta-kun. It's over. You did it." Kaede said.  
  
Soujirou did not reply, he just lowered his katana and everything around him turned dark.  
  
~*@*~   
  
1) The Sai - (This is like a set of two small sword-like things. Usually the sais are used   
in pairs. A third sai was hidden in the obi (belt) and was used to replace one sai that was   
thrown at the charging enemy. If the throw was succesful, the fight could be over all at   
once. If not, the distraction could be just enough to get close enough to stab with the sai   
or to counter an attack and to win the battle.  
  
2)The Shuriken - The word shuriken means ``a dagger hidden in a palm,'' so all daggers small   
enough to hide in a palm were called by this name. They have many variety in their shape   
and usage. Some are starlike shaped, and thrown with spin. Some other are needlelike shaped,   
and thrown just like a throwing dagger. Though a shuriken can hardly penetrate armor protection,   
it was enough because ninja threw it at unarmed target mainly. Venom was used with shuriken   
normally.   
  
There. Finally done. Yea!!! 'though there is still one more chapter' Arigatou minna-san.   
Pls remember to r&r while you are here. Arigatou!!! 


	12. Journey's End

Life of a Rurouni  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rurouni kenshin characters…we all very well know who   
does…soo….Happy Reading!!!  
Now… on with the story…  
  
Journey's End  
  
"Are? What am I doing here?" Soujirou woke up to find himself lying in his room back at   
the inn.  
  
"Ohayou Seta-kun." Both Yuka and Kaede said.  
  
'Am I seeing things?' Soujirou thought as he put a hand on his head. "Kaede-chan, why are   
there two of you?" He said, his voice a little shaky.  
  
Both sisters laughed at the boy before them.  
  
"Chigau yo, Seta-kun." Yuka said, still giggling. "I'm Yuka."  
  
"Yuka-chan?" The puzzled boy sat there, trying to remember what had happened.  
  
"Hai." Kaede said.  
  
"So, you are Yuka-chan. And you are Kaede-chan." Soujirou said pointing at the sisters.  
  
"Iie. I'm Kaede. She's Yuka." Both sisters laughed once again at the boy's confusion.  
  
"Yare yare. I think I'm getting a headache." Soujirou tried to stand up, but realized it   
was the worse thing that he had ever done. He legs were killing him. One was completely   
bandaged from his thigh down to his ankle.  
  
'Must have sprained it.' Soujirou thought.  
  
"Daijoubu Seta-kun?" Yuka went up to him to help him back down onto the futon.  
  
"Hai." Soujirou managed as he let her help him.  
  
"You have to rest. The sensei said that the wounds you have are not that serious, but you   
will have to stay in this room until you get better." Kaede said.  
  
"I have a feeling the sensei was not the one who said that." Soujirou said.  
  
"Hai hai. That was from us. Besides, you have to get through us if you want to get out of   
bed." Yuka said.  
  
"Demo..." Soujirou was about to say something when Kaede stuffed a spoonful of food into   
his mouth, preventing him from doing so.  
  
"I know you have to leave on your 'journey', but, please at least stay until you get   
better. It's the least me and my sister can do for you after you have done so much for us."   
Kaede said.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry I had put both you and my sister in so much trouble. I'm really sorry."   
Yuka said as she held up the cup of green tea to Soujirou.  
  
"It's alright. I just kept my promise, that's all." Soujirou answered as he took a sip of   
the green tea. "Aa...itai...hot hot hot..."  
  
Both sisters laughed again at the boy.  
  
"It's not funny. You try having your tongue burnt." Soujirou said using his hands to   
'fan' his mouth.  
  
"Gomen gomen...its just hard to believe that after all you have been through, you can't   
stand a little heat." Kaede said, rolling on the floor.  
  
The boy smiled. Even though his whole body ached from the numerous wounds he managed to   
sustain during the battle the night before, Soujirou could not keep himself from laughing   
with the two sisters. Even though it was at himself.  
  
The day was probably the most 'inactive' day of Soujirou's life. Since Kaede still had   
two more days before she would start working again, she stayed with him in his room, making   
sure that he did not overdo things. She helped him do almost anything. Get water, find a   
book, mostly, she made sure that he did not walk around too much. She even went to the   
extent of hiding his katana to make sure he did not even think of practicing.  
  
Yuka was working again. After her long 'break' from work, she managed to persuade her   
boss to give her back her old job before she 'left' to 'visit' a 'relative'.  
  
"Ne, Seta-kun, I'm really sorry about all the trouble I've put you through." Kaede said,   
breaking the silence in the room.  
  
"Iie. It's not your fault." Soujirou said looking up from his book, with the same boyish   
smile he had on his face all the time.  
  
"So, when will you be leaving?" Kaede asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe when these wounds have healed..."   
  
"Seta-kun, all your time traveling, have you not felt once how good it would feel to just   
stay somewhere? As in, stay put in one place?" Kaede asked, not wanting to look up at his   
face.  
  
"Huh?" Soujirou wasn't sure what she meant, but he answered her. "All the time. I just   
want to find a place where I can feel at home, just like Himura-san."  
  
"Himura-san?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Hai. He was the one who literally beat some sense into me." Soujirou said.  
  
"Aa. I see."   
  
There was silence again. Soujirou sat there, looking at Kaede who had kept her head down   
the whole time.  
  
"Ano, Kaede-chan, is there something you wanted to ask me?" Soujirou asked.  
  
"Ano...eto...would you like to stay here. With me and my sister?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Huh?" Soujirou confused at what she meant. 'Aren't I staying here now?'  
  
"I know what you are thinking, and I don't mean just for now, me and my sister want you   
to live here. With us." Kaede fiddle with her fingers, staring at them.  
  
"Are you asking me to..." Soujirou asked.  
  
"I mean, if you want to that is. I don't want you to stay here against your will. I know   
this town isn't perfect. The people in charge of the town are cruel in the way they treat   
people. The whole town smells and...well, its not much, but it does feel like home after a   
while." Kaede pointed to each of her finger each time she mentioned something bad about the   
town.  
  
Soujirou giggled at the girl nervousness. The girl who was not afraid of the leader of   
the Kage Ryuus. So far, all she was afraid of was probably him and a few insects.  
  
"And the streets are dirty, the people are not too friendly. And..." Kaede went on and on   
about the downsides of the town.  
  
"If there are so many things you dislike about this town, how come you don't move out?"   
Soujirou asked.  
  
Kaede surprised at his question, didn't know what to say.  
  
"Because, it's our home." A voice came from behind Kaede. She jumped at the voice. She   
turned around, only to find her sister Yuka.  
  
Yuka walked towards her sister and sat down beside her.  
  
"What my sister here have been trying to ask you for the past ten minutes is if you want   
to stay with us?" Yuka said.  
  
"I don't know what to say." Soujirou said happily. 'Is this what Himura meant? The joy of   
finding people willing to accept you for who you are?'  
  
"It's your decision." Yuka said.  
  
The boy looked up at the twins.  
  
"Why are you so willing to accept me into your homes and lives even after knowing who I   
am and everything I have done?" Soujirou asked.  
  
"What you have done in the past doesn't matter. It's the present that counts. Right now,   
all you want to do is live a normal life right?" Yuka said.  
  
"Aa. Arigatou. Yuka-chan. Kaede-chan." Soujirou could have sworn he felt a tear slide   
down his cheek, but he ignored it.  
  
"So, you're staying?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Aa. I'm staying." Soujirou said.  
  
Kaede was so happy, she slapped Soujirou on the back, forgetting about the slash wound he   
had received from Kage.  
  
"Itai!" Soujirou fell over on his face. Landing hard on the floor.  
  
"Seta-kun. Gomenasai. Daijoubu?" Kaede went up to help him.  
  
"Aa." Soujirou laughed, for the first time, he found a place he can truly call home.  
  
That night, Soujirou opened the window in his room and climbed up onto the roof. He laid   
there, staring at the stars.  
  
'Himura-san, arigatou. For giving me my life back. Honto ni arigatou' Soujirou thought as   
he looked up to the stars that night.  
  
~Back at the Kamiya Dojo~  
  
Kenshin: Achoo...  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin, daijoubu?  
  
Kenshin: ahhh... but I could have sworn I heard someone say my name.  
  
Kaoru: It must be a dream.  
  
Kenshin: Aa. It must be.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
There...done...I can't believe I finished this fic so fast. * at least faster then I   
expected * Anyway, arigatou minna-san for all those nice reviews. Pls review this last   
chapter, ne? Arigatou. I hope you enjoyed the story. 


End file.
